When They Dream
by Makura-Hime
Summary: After the battle at Castle Oblivion, Sora, Kairi, and Riku finally get to spend some time home on the islands. But, they learn that many people have been suffering from some sort of disease causing sleep deprivation. They team to find out what was been causing this seemingly random epidemic.
1. Chapter 1

When they dream, she can see them. Just a year ago, it was just whispers, but now it as if she can feel their wishes on her skin. She doesn't remember them being able to reach out to her like they do. Wishes are dangerous, she knows that; and so is the temptation to grant them. This explains why she is hiding, not that anyone knows to look for her. When existing exclusively in the realm of dreams it is hard for people to know that you exist in the first place. Though, that's no one's fault but her own.

* * *

What a silly girl.

"S- …Sora..?"

"Hmm?"

"Sora! Get up you lazy bum!"

Sora opens his eyes to see Kairi's amused face looming over him. He chuckled and ran his hand over his forehead, while Kairi straightened her posture with her hands on her hips.

"After all this time, you've never changed," she sighs, a humorous tone lingering in her voice. She found it more so funny than upsetting to find him napping like this. Even after all these years, he was still the same Sora.

"I wasn't napping!" Sora insisted. "I was just…"

"Napping?" Kairi giggled. "Come on, Sora. Don't pretend."

Sora shook his head and jumped up onto his feet. He had fallen asleep again under the paopu fruit tree again. It felt nice to be able to relax again, although, he did miss adventuring with Donald and Goofy. But, he had both Riku and Kairi back and they were all on the Islands again. It was almost like before, except all three of them could now wield Keyblades.

It hadn't been long since the battle at Castle Oblivion, and they were still adapting to the much less exciting lifestyle of the Islands.

"Anyways," Sora insisted on changing the subject. "What's up? Were you trying to find me?"

Kairi nodded. "I was actually about to go to a friend's birthday party and I wanted to invite you."

"Yeah, sure, I'll go. Which friend?" He asked as they started the walk to the docks.

"I'm not certain that you've met her before. She a friend I made at school while you were gone. Her name is Ayaka."

"Oh, wait! I think I remember that name. Does she have blonde hair? I remember a classmate from before with that name," Sora said, looking up into the sky to search his mind for answers.

"She is blonde, yeah," Kairi affirms with a smile. "Maybe she'll recognize you."

"Nah, it was such a long time ago and we never really talked. Anyways, who else is coming?"

Kairi pursed her lips for a moment. "Well, just us. Ayaka has kind of been in out of the hospital a lot lately. When we got back to the island I stopped by to see how she was doing and she really seemed exhausted. Her mother told me she really hasn't kept in touch with her friends since she has been missing so much school. I was going to stop by and surprise her for her birthday."

"The hospital?" Sora asked, shocked. "Is she okay?"

"Well…" Kairi paused, trying to find the right words. "Her mother said that the doctors aren't sure what's wrong with her. She has just lost a lot of energy recently. She really hasn't been sleeping and she has been refusing food. I'm hoping that her having her friends come see her will make her feel better."

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed. "Parties always make me feel better!"

Kairi giggled and shook her head. "I knew you would be the right person to bring."

On their way Kairi had stopped to buy Ayaka a same cake for the occasion. Sora, of course, helped pick out the one made with ice cream. He figured, who doesn't like icecream? Although, he wasn't quite prepared to be celebrating in a hospital room.

Ayaka's room was dimly lit and she laid silently in the bed as they entered. Her eyes were open as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. Her room smelled like the flowers that lined the window seal, but the scent was dry and more mournful than comforting. As Sora entered there was a unnerving shiver that played along his spine. He immediately felt as if he was intruding. However, he swallowed his feelings down with a soft gulp. As uncomfortable as this situation was, the dead look in Ayaka's eyes reassured him that she really was someone in need of her friends.

"Happy birthday, Ayaka," Kairi whispered in a voice so soft it was suited for a child. "My friend, Sora, and I came to celebrate with you. Do you remember Sora, Ayaka? He told me you two may have been classmates when you were young."

Ayaka turned her head in one of the most lifeless motions Sora had ever seen. It was as if Ayaka had just allowed her head to fall on its side. Her face was pale, her skin was almost transparent and her appearance was frail from the obvious lack of substance. Her eyes were aimed in Sora's direction, but it was as if she was blind and she could not really see.

"Happy birthday, Ayaka," Sora nervously managed to say against the unwelcoming atmosphere the room had to offer. "I'm sorry you are so sick on your birthday. We brought you ice cream cake." He attempted a wide smile with his last line, but it felt awfully unnatural.

"Thank you," Ayaka whispered with a nearly silent breath of air.

As if a saving grace, the sound of the clunk of metal signaled Ayaka's mother opening the heavy door to walk into the room.

"Look at this, Ayaka! You have visitors!" she said in such a cheerful voice that chased any cold air out of the room. "Kairi, we're so glad you're here. And, you brought a friend!"

Kairi slightly bowed her head. "Yes, this is Sora. He came to help Ayaka celebrate. We brought cake."

"Ice cream cake," Sora added, taking ownership of his proud addition to the hospital room birthday party.

"That's wonderful! Ayaka loves ice cream," her mother talked as if Ayaka was in any condition to have an opinion on the matter. "What do you think Ayaka, wouldn't you like some ice cream cake?"

Ayaka responded with a silent, slow nod. Her eyes were now locked on the floor tiles.

"Well, then. I'll go get us some tea and then we can celebrate!"


	2. Chapter 2

The celebration lasted somewhat less than a half hour. Mostly, it consisted of everyone taking turns in the most popular party game of 'who can get Ayaka to say something.' The cake made up for it though, even if Ayaka didn't partake. But, out of courtesy, Ayaka's mother insisted that Ayaka would have some later that evening.

"I want to thank you again for coming to see her. She hasn't been getting as many guests," Ayaka's mother said as she closed the door to Ayaka's room behind her.

"Always," Kairi bowed her head slightly in response. "Ayaka used to be such a bright, fun loving girl. I'm sorry to see her in this state."

Ayaka's mother smiled politely and took a slight step towards the two of them. "Whatever it is, I don't believe it is contagious, but you two be careful," she whispers, her eyes shifting from Kairi to Sora. "More and more people have been coming to the emergency room for the same symptoms. No one knows what's causing it, but it is becoming a huge issue."

Kairi and Sora looked at each other, exchanging worried expressions. "Thank you, Mrs. Kobayashi. We will be sure to take good care of ourselves," Kairi nodded at her as her expression slowly settled.

"Let us know if we can help at all with Ayaka," Sora cut in, feeling the exchange coming to an end.

Mrs. Kobayashi smiled politely back at them. "Thank you, both of you."

"People are in the hospital because of a mass lack of sleep?" Riku rephrased what he understood from what the two had told them.

"More like fatigue and insomnia," Kairi lightly corrected. "There is apparently a significant rise in patients who have lost all their energy because of the inability to sleep."

Riku's eyebrows scrunched together as he processed this information silently. "It was so strange, Riku. Ayaka couldn't even speak to us," Sora added in on the conversation. "It was as if she could barely even acknowledge us."

Riku crossed his arms across his chest. "You don't think this has anything to do with what happened with Xehanort, do you?"

"I don't think so," Sora pseudo-answered. "I don't really see how it could correlate."

"What if it does, though? I don't know that we can really be sure. Maybe we should send a message to King Mickey or Yen Sid?" Kairi suggested.

"I agree," Riku nodded. "But, I don't know how to reach them. The worlds aren't connected anymore, so it's not as if we can easily get a message to them."

"Maybe we could get some of the patients to talk to us while we try to figure out how to contact them. Some of the patients might still have enough energy to talk, we could try to figure out what is causing this," Sora suggested. "It might be something we could help with."

Riku looks to Sora and nods. "I think that's a good plan."

"Maybe we could try talking to Ayaka again tomorrow afternoon. At least it's somewhere to start," Kairi proposed. She looked between the two boys and they all seemed to agree with that plan.

"Tomorrow, then," Riku decidedly announced.

"Right," Sora agreed. "See you guys then!"

Kairi silently nodded. "See you!"

The three then parted ways, each heading in their own directions back to their homes.

The evening hung low in the sky, the sun just barely reaching over the horizon. The chill of the sunset prickled Sora's skin as he walked. It was as if the breeze on the back of his neck had just been breathed out by a new born wind. There was something so alive about the earth this night; something so lithely, it felt as if he could feel whispers on his skin.

He had to stop walking and close his eyes for a moment. This feeling to him was like flying over the expanse of Neverland. He wanted to let his entire body relax; to let this feeling soak into his bones. It was relaxing but yet also energizing. There was a tug at his heart, like all his wishes were about to be granted. Sora relaxed his shoulders and sighed. This was nice.

He thought about the adventures he had, with Donald and Goofy. He thought about how badly he had wanted to see Riku and Kairi both safe and all three of them together. He thought about the great trials had to overcome to find his way back home here on the Islands. Now, all those things seem like dreams.

 _Run!_

Sora's eyes flew open. He felt himself falling backwards, but caught himself with his leg before he could fall. It was as if he were about to faint, but someone had screamed at him not to.

Then, immediately after the feeling of dread washed over him. It was like he was being watched, even though no one was there. The feeling that had before been pleasant stung his skin like a warning. He head felt heavy and his legs locked like he couldn't walk if he want to. Fear crashed down on him like a wave, paralyzing his muscles.

 _Go!_

Sora couldn't be sure if he actually heard someone say that or if it was just his instinct, but he followed it. He ran as fast as he could, flying down the streets, rounding corners with agility. He felt as if something was following, trying to catch him. He had to get away. That's all he knew, not matter what, he had to get away.

Finally, Sora reached his home and he didn't dare to hesitate. He ran straight to the front door, opened it, and slammed it shut behind him. His hands shook. Hastily, he locked the door in all the ways he could fathom.

Once he was done he looked out of the windows that lined the sides of the door. It felt as if on the other side there was something large, with huge eyes staring at him through the window pane. The feeling like he was staring into something uncanny made a strong ice-cold shiver go up his spine.

Even still, there was nothing there.

What a silly boy.


End file.
